The Data Collection Subproject will trace, locate, and re-interview respondents who participated in Wave I of Add Health (the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health) during the period 2014-17, representing a Wave V follow-up of a nationally representative sample of over 20,000 individuals who were adolescents in 1994-95 and who will have been followed for 20 years. At Wave V the Add Health cohort will be aged 30-41. We propose to collect longitudinal survey data on the social, economic, psychological, and health circumstances of our respondents; longitudinal geographic data on their social and physical environments; new administrative data from birth records linkage; and longitudinal and new biological data and specimens for estimating key anthropometric, cardiovascular, metabolic, inflammatory, renal and pharmacoepidemiologic measures. When Wave V data are combined with existing longitudinal data. Add Health will be the most complete data resource to trace the additive and interactive social, biological, genetic, and behavioral precursors of adult health and disease that occur during gestation, childhood, adolescence, the transition to early adulthood, young adulthood, and across generations. Several features of the proposed data collection represent new innovations in Add Health, including a mixed-mode survey design, administrative records linkage, continuous field interviewing over 36 months, and clinical-standard biospecimen collection and lab assay measurement. These innovations will serve as a model for pioneering new methods to follow respondents in panel studies such as Add Health. The specific aims for the Wave V data collection are to: 1. Trace, locate, and conduct panel maintenance of respondents who participated in Wave I of Add Health to update current contact information and obtain email addresses for the Wave V mixed-mode interview design. 2. Develop and pre-test: a) Web, mail, telephone and in-person survey instruments to be administered using a multifaceted multimode design; b) protocols for the collection of biological data and specimens; c) procedures to collect and geocode spatial data; and d) consent forms for the collection of birth records of Add Health cohort members and their biological children. 3. Conduct a Wave V interview with original Wave I Add Health respondents during which the following are collected: survey data reflecting both longitudinal and new information; longitudinal and new biological data and specimens; geographic locations for longitudinal spatial data; and consent to obtain birth records of Add Health respondents and their biological children. Our goal is an 80% re-interview rate. 4. Serve as the core data resource for this program project renewal, providing data for program investigators to carry out their proposed research and for the entire scientific community of more than 10,000 current and future Add Health public users.